


The Life of a Mage Book I

by Zora_Xx



Series: The Life of a Mage [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark Mage Harry Potter, Light Mage Luna Lovegood, M/M, Mage Harry Potter, Mage Luna Lovegood, Mages
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:48:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 7,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24112333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zora_Xx/pseuds/Zora_Xx
Summary: Today is the 31st of October 1981 and today is the day that the current light mage will be defeated. Today is also the day that Severus Snape is freed from the worst decision he ever made.Follow the life of Lord Hadrian Potter as he grows up in a life befitting for someone like him.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Series: The Life of a Mage [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1987813
Comments: 7
Kudos: 67





	1. The Mark

Severus is sat at his desk, in his study at his Italian home, marking homework when he feels a tingling in his left arm - right where his dark mark is. He undoes the silver Prince family crest cuff link and pushes the sleeve back. He sees that the ugly mark is fading, within moments it has disappeared. He then feels a tingling in his chest. The potions master can see through the white shirt his is wearing that there is a mark forming over his heart. As it forms he sees that it is the deathly hallows with a snake intertwined through the triangle, circle and line. Severus knows that this can only mean one thing. Voldermort is dead and he is the consort of the new dark mage. The head of Slytherin slides his sleeve down and redoes his cuff link and disapperates. He lands outside the cottage of the former light mage, his consort and son. Severus walks down the little garden path leading to the front door of the house. He sees that the door is ajar and knows it can't mean anything good. The potions master opens the door fully and walks in. He closes the door behind him and looks around the kitchen. Nothing. He pokes his head into the living room and sees Harry's toys all over the floor. Severus them heads into the hallway and then he sees the former light mage dead on the stairs. The man died with a look of determination in his eyes and his wand is lying not far from his corpse. Sev walks up the first few steps and then steps over the mage's body. He carries on up to the nursery. Where he sees his best friend dead in front of her son's crib. The boy is softly crying, clutching his snake teddy that Severus had gotten him for his birthday. Severus, carefully, steps over Lily's body and reaches into the crib to pick up Hadrian. Hadrian snuggles into his consorts' chest. The head of Slytherin hears a crash from downstairs and he draws his wand.  
Sirius: James?!  
Then there's a moments pause before Severus hears a cry of emotional pain coming from the stairs. There is then foot steps running up the stairs and the door bursts open and in comes Sirius Lupin.  
Sirius: Thank Merlin that it was you up here. Dumbledore can not get his hands on Harry.  
Severus: You think I hadn't realised that?  
Sirius: You're right sorry. Are you taking him or am I?  
Severus: I'll take him. We can't have Dumbledore knowing what's going on, so here.  
He reaches into his pocket and takes out two vials. He hands one to the animagus. They both drink the potion.  
Sirius: I'm taking it that that was an anti-legilemency potion.  
Severus: It'll last five hours.  
Sirius: Thanks. Do you want Remus and I to look after him whilst you're working?  
Severus: Yes. Thank you.  
He grabs the emergency bag full of Harry's things from it's hiding place.  
Sirius: See you on Monday.  
Severus: See you then.  
The two disapperate.


	2. Dumbledore Calls a Meeting

Severus is in the staff room, Dumbledore has called a staff meeting, Merlin knows about what. Dumbledore walks in.  
Minnie: What’s going on Albus?  
Dumbledore: Now that Voldermort is dead the balance of the world can be restored. If any student shows any signs of becoming dark I need to know.  
He looks at all of them but specifically Severus.  
Severus: What?  
Dumbledore: A dark student is most likely to occur in your house.  
Severus: And why’s that? Because my house was founded by a dark mage? The dark mage before Grindelwald was a Gryffindor. In fact quite a few dark mages have been in Gryffindor. All of them were, in fact, Potters.  
Minnie: Well...  
Severus: Not one Potter since the fifth century has not been a mage.  
Pomona: James Potter was a mage?  
Severus: Yes. His son is one too.  
Dumbledore: You know where he is?  
Severus: Oh yes.  
Aurora: Which way do you think he’ll go?  
Severus: Dark. His core is quite dark already.  
Poppy: Do you know what house he’ll be?  
Severus: Well due to his certain affinity with snakes I would say Slytherin.  
Dumbledore: Certain affinity with snakes?  
Severus: His favourite teddy is a snake and he can speak parseltongue.  
Dumbledore: Are you sure?  
Severus: I would recognise that language anywhere. Now if you’d excuse me but I have places to be.  
He gets up and walks out.  



	3. The Hogwarts Express

Hadrian walks down the aisle of the scarlet train. He finds an empty compartment and goes in. The dark mage throws up the strongest wards he knows, takes a book out of his bag, puts his luggage in the rack and sits down to read. The book he is reading is in an ancient language that can only be understood by a lord of the Merlin family. To be a lord of the Merlin family you but be a Merlin by blood and you must be a dark mage. A few minutes later someone tries to open the door but can't. They then knock on the door. Hadrian pulls his wand out of his pocket and flicks it at the door. The wards come down and the door slides open.  
Ron: Can I sit here? Everywhere else is full.  
Hadrian: I know for a fact that everywhere else is not full. What do you want?  
Ron: To sit in here.  
Hadrian: Why? You don't even know me.  
Ron: You're Harry Potter. Everyone knows you.  
The dark mage raises an extremely well groomed brow at the red headed boy in front of him.  
Hadrian: I'm not the little hero that you think I am. Only one person is allowed to call me 'Harry' and that certainly isn't you.  
Ron: But that's your name.  
Hadrian: My name is Lord Hadrian James Lycan Potter; lord of Potter, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Perville and Merlin; heir of Black. Yourself?  
Ron: Ronald Weasley, sixth heir of Weasley.  
Hadrian: What kind of mage is Albus Dumbledore?  
Ron: Light.  
Hadrian: Wrong answer. Get out.  
Ron just splutters.  
Hadrian: I said get out. If you don't, I'll have to use force and I just so happen to know the Imperius curse.  
Ron: That's illegal.  
Hadrian: Not for me. I'm a dark mage.  
That sends Ron running for the hills. Hadrian chuckles and reapplies the wards. An hour later there is a knock on the door. Harry flicks his wand at the door and the wards come down. Whoever is at the door comes in. Hadrian looks up from his book.  
Hermione: Have you seen a toad? A boy called Neville has lost one.  
Hadrian: No.  
Hermione: I'm Hermione Granger. What's your name?  
Hadrian: Lord Hadrian James Lycan Potter; lord of Potter, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Perville and Merlin; heir of Black.  
Hermione: So Harry Potter?  
Hadrian: That, is not my name. That, is the name that the press uses because they do not want to admit that a mere eleven year old has more titles than all of them combined.  
Hermione: No one can have that many titles anyway. It’s impossible.  
Hadrian: It is very much possible. I take it that you are of muggle parents.  
Hermione: Yes. Why does that make any difference?  
Hadrian: Your core is grey and also rather powerful. You would be a rather good ally to have but I can sense that you believe that all dark magic is evil.  
Hermione: That’s because it is.  
Hadrian: No it’s not. Your eyes have been closed to a lot of this world before you’ve even had chance to explore.  
Hermione: There is no need for dark magic. All it is used for is to cause trouble.  
Hadrian: If that was the case then why are there dark mages? Without dark magic the world would fall into chaos as it would be unbalanced.  
Hermione: There isn’t a dark mage currently and the world is fine.  
Hadrian: There is a dark mage and a light maga. As you said the world is in balance.  
Hermione: You’re lying.  
Hadrian: You’re not one of those under the impression that Dumbledore is a mage? Are you?  
Hermione: Dumbledore is a mage.  
Hadrian: Well, Miss Granger…  
He leans forward, resting his elbows on his knees.  
Hadrian: What’s his mark?  
Hermione: Mark?  
Hadrian: The thing that he gives to his followers denoting them as his followers.  
Hermione: I don’t know.  
Hadrian: That’s because he isn’t a mage. Therefore, doesn’t have a mark.  
They hear a light knock on the door. Hadrian motions for the person to come in. A blond haired boy in a black suit with a white shirt enters and bows to Harry slightly. Hadrian glares at Hermione until she leaves.  
Draco: My Lord, Dumbledore is looking for you. The look on his face was not that pleasant when he asked me if I had seen you. Oh and he didn’t use your proper title.  
Hadrian: How long ago was this, Draco?  
Draco: A few moments, My Lord.  
Hadrian: Thank you for your prompt report. We shall need to call the others.  
Draco nods and removes his jacket. He places it next to Hadrian. Draco then undoes the Malfoy family crest cufflink on his left sleeve. The cufflink goes on top of the jacket and Draco pushes his sleeve up to reveal a black tattoo of the deathly hallows with a snake intertwined with the three shapes that make up the iconic symbol. Hadrian presses his wand to Draco’s mark and thinks of the people he wants to speak to. A few select students up and down the train feel an intense tingling in their left forearm and start making their way to Harry’s compartment. Draco re-dresses and sits down next to Harry. Within the next few moments all of the students that follow the dark mage are sat in the compartment. Next to Draco is Pansy Parkinson, then Milli Bulstrode and George Weasley. Sat on the opposite side of the compartment is Daphne Greengrass, Astoria Greengrass, Adrian Pucey, Theo Nott and Fred Weasley. The age range of the compartment is fourteen {Adrian} to just turned eleven {Hadrian} and that is very useful as then Hadrian may be able to get more followers out of the older years of Hogwarts. Hadrian had been very surprised when two years ago Severus had come home and told him that the Weasley twins had been sorted into Slytherin. They were the first Weasleys to ever be sorted into Slytherin. Severus had taken a shining to the two boys as he got to know them over the next few months. That Christmas they were marked as followers.  
Hadrian: I have just had word from Draco that Dumbledore is looking for me. When he inevitably finds he I need all of you to show off as united-er front as possible whilst also revealing as little as possible. If you suspect that he is going to question you or he has asked to see you go find Severus and he will give you a potion that will stop Dumbledore from using magic to encourage you in any way. If he asks to speak to you alone then you can use the student rights policy against him and make sure that a teacher is there with you. He can not change the student rights policy as it is a part of the castle’s magic. Only the lord can change it and as that is me I will not be allowing any changes.  
They all nod. Dumbledore comes in and everyone draws their wands and points them at the headmaster.  
Dumbledore: What do you all think you are doing? I am a mage.  
Hadrian: Really? That’s funny. I could have sworn that we had a light maga not mage.  
Dumbledore: Harry where are you getting your facts from?  
Hadrian: I don’t seem to recall giving you permission to call me Harry. Do any of you?  
Draco, Pansy, Milli, George, Daphne, Astoria, Adrian, Theo, Fred: No, My Lord.  
Hadrian: It’s Lord Potter to you, Dumbledore. It will do you good to remember that.  
Dumbledore: You are not a mage.  
Hadrian: Oh really?  
Everyone uncovers their marks. Dumbledore looks shocked.  
Hadrian: I would say that that was what you would call proof.  
Everyone recovers their marks.  
Dumbledore: Why have you all chosen this path? None of you are inherently dark.  
Hadrian: I would say that we are.  
Dumbledore: Why did you choose to become a dark mage?  
Hadrian: Why did you choose to pretend to be a mage? We all have questions. None of us are getting answers though.  
Dumbledore: Dark magic is unhealthy and unnatural.  
Hadrian: Merlin was a dark mage and his husband was of the Slytherin family.  
Dumbledore: Ridiculous.  
Hadrian: I’m the lord of seven of the most powerful families in Europe if not the world. I would say that I know my history.  
Dumbledore turns around and walks out.  
Fred: Yeah.  
George: Go spread your lies somewhere else.  
They all laugh.  
Draco: Onto lighter topics.  
Hadrian: How was everyone’s summers?  
Fred, George: Shite.  
Hadrian: Why so?  
George: Ron would not shut up about how he and “Harry Potter” would be the best of friends.  
Fred: He kept going on about how he would get oh so famous for being your friend.  
George: The Ginny started simping over how good looking you are.  
Fred: Then.  
George: She decided your sexuality and said that you and her kids would be so cute.  
Fred: Mother was sat there just listening to Ginny’s bull shit.  
George: In the end Charlie picked up his glass of water and poured it onto Ginny to make her shut up.  
Fred: Percy looked scandalised.  
George: Mother tried to ground Charlie and he was like…  
Fred: “Mother I don’t even live here anymore. You can’t ground me.”  
George: She looked so pissed.  
Fred: Ron looked incredibly scared.  
Milli: Well we know what his bogart is going to be then.  
Hadrian: Yeah.  
Adrian: Oh shit. Hadrian, Marcus Flint wants to speak to you.  
Hadrian: Okay. Do you think you could bring him here?  
Adrian: Err...Yeah.  
Hadrian: Thanks. You can all go back to wherever you were sitting.  
Draco: Is it alright if I come and sit in here? I have something I want to discuss.  
Hadrian: Sure.


	4. The Sorting and a Plot

Minnie: Potter, Hadrian.  
Harry sits on the stool and before the hat is even on his head it has made its decision.  
Alasdair: SLYTHERIN!!  
Harry gets up and smiles at the headmaster then Severus and goes to sit down next to Draco.

Potter,

The headmaster is plotting something to do with you. I’m not entirely sure what but it’s probably going to include you being re-sorted and your powers as a mage being bound. He does not know that I know as it was one of the portraits that told me. I have made Severus aware of the situation.

Professor McGonagall

Draco: What’s that?  
Harry: Not here. Mark please.  
Draco rolls back his sleeve and Harry presses his wand to the mark. He thinks of everyone with his mark in the castle. He then slides his wand back into the holster on his leg. Draco rolls down his sleeve. Harry and quite a few students stand. Last night Harry marked quite a few new followers, most of them in fourth year plus. They all walk out. Sev knows that Harry will update him on what happened later.  
Raymond: What’s going on?  
Hermione: I don’t know Ray.  
Raymond: Whatever it is we need to find out.  
Hermione: I agree.  
They walk out then start following the group of students. They walk into the Slytherin common room and hide in the shadows.  
Harry: Hello everyone, sorry to pull you away from your breakfast but I have had news of a plot against me. You can all probably tell who is plotting against me. I shall not say anymore until our guests reveal themselves. Mis Granger, Mr Russle, out you come.  
When they don’t move Harry motions for Vince and Greg to pull them out of the shadows.  
Hermione: Get off me!  
Raymond: We haven’t done anything!  
They are deposited in front of Harry.  
Harry: You clearly do not know that a gathering of a mage/maga and their followers is sacred. To attend without an invitation is punishable by death. I will be slightly more lenient though. This is your first and finally warning. If you found at one of my meetings without an invitation again your punishment will have you wishing for death. Now leave.


	5. Quidditch Training

Severus: Harry. Harry time to wake up.  
Harry: What time is it?  
Severus: Four. Training starts in an hour and a half.  
Harry: Thanks for waking me up.  
He presses a kiss to his consort’s lips. They both get out of bed. Sev puts a dressing gown over his pajamas and Harry changes into his Italy 11 to 16 quidditch team tracksuit.  
Harry: Can you make some coffee whilst I pack my bag?  
Severus: I was going to anyway.  
Harry: Thanks.

Harry: Love you.  
Severus: Love you too.  
They kiss.  
Severus: Got everything?  
Harry: Yes. See you tonight. The Merlin Stadium Italy!  
He drops the floo powder and disappears.

He steps out of the floo to see his coach a sleep against the wall.  
Harry: _Coach!_  
He wakes up.  
Vito: _Oh good morning Hadrian. You’re the first one here._  
Harry: _Not surprised._  
Vito: _How’s your new school?_  
Harry: _Well it’s alright. Would be a lot better if the headmaster didn’t hate me because I’m spreading the truth about his lies._  
Vito: _It’s only Dumbledore. What can he really do?_  
Harry: _Yeah. He’s annoying if anything. I’ve got pretty much all the teachers on my side. So..._  
Vito: _Pulling the rug from underneath his feet. Good plan._  
Harry: _Yeah._  
That’s when one of Harry’s team mates comes out of the floo.  
Marcello: _Hi Hadrian._  
Harry: _Hello Marcello. How are you?_  
Marcello: _Tired. School’s been crazy and Krum keeps trying to curse me so I can’t play in the friendly next month._  
Harry: _Have you got the headmaster out for your blood though?_  
Marcello: _No. Thank Merlin. Karkaroff is scary._  
Harry: _If he does anything just tell him that you carry the mark of the current dark mage. That should shut him up._  
Marcello: _Good plan. Why isn’t he among your ranks yet? You’ve got pretty much all the free death eaters._  
Harry: _The very simple reasons that my consort doesn’t like him and I don’t particularly like what he’s done on his own in the past. I’m not a pureblood supremacist and he very much is._  
Marcello: _What about the other death eaters? Surely they are too?_  
Harry: _No. All an act. Their parents forced them to become death eaters. They do not share the same views._  
Marcello: _Even Malfoy?_  
Harry: _Especially Lucius._  
Marcello nods. One of the chasers comes out of the floo.  
Cosimo: _My Lord._  
Harry: _No need for such formalities Cosimo._  
Cosimo: _My apologies. I have news from school._  
Harry: _Go on._  
Cosimo: _Well we were learning about the British war in History and your name came up and then Professor Barros asked if anyone knew of you so I put my hand up. He asked how I knew you so I said that I was one of your followers. Pretty much my entire year now wants to join you._  
Harry: _When I arrive home I will arrange a marking ceremony at Potter manor in Greece. I’ll owl everyone for a full meeting. I’ve gathered quite a few new followers at Hogwarts too._  
Marcello: _When would it be? I’ve got a school quidditch match next Sunday._  
Harry: _So do I. It probably won’t be until after the Bulgaria friendly._  
Marcello: _That’s going to be anything but friendly. Karkaroff is coming to watch._  
Harry: _It’s going to be incredibly interesting as Severus, Lucius, Draco, Sirius and Remus are all coming to watch._  
Cosimo: _Oh I can’t wait._  
Marcello: _Is it true that Sirius is pregnant?_  
Harry: _Yes. Who told you?_  
Marcello: _Fia said that his scent was different like it had had talc added to it. I guessed from there._  
The floo comes to life again and out steps Fia.  
Harry: _Speak of the devil._  
Fia: _Bugger off Hadrian._  
In quick succession the other chaser and the beaters come out of the floo.  
Lorenzo: _Sup?_  
Mattia: _When can I go back to bed?_  
Vito: _You’ve just got here._  
Mattia: _Yeah well homeschooling is hard okay?_  
Elia: _I agree. My parents are relentless._  
Harry: _At least you don’t have your headmaster out for your blood._  
Fia: _My headmistress is really nice. She said that she’s coming to the Bulgaria match since my parents refuse to come._  
Harry: _Why do your parents refuse to come?_  
Fia: _They’re Dumbledore supporters and they think that you’re a threat. Madame Maxine says that you can’t be that much of a threat because you're only an eleven year old who's on the wrong side of five foot._  
Harry: _That’s ridiculous. I can confidently do all three of what the english ministry has dubbed the “unforgivables”._  
Lorenzo: _What spells are they?_  
Harry: _AK, imperio, and crucio._  
Mattia: _The english ministry has weird laws._  
Harry: _I know. We have people that are working to make the rules a little more lax but it’s not easy because Fudge is paranoid of dark wizards and he blindly trusts Dumbledore._  
Mattia: _Mum always said that Fudge was a nob._  
Harry: _Yeah. I’m holding a full meeting at some point after the Bulgaria friendly. I’ll owl or patronus with a date and time. It’ll be at Potter Manor in Greece as the ritual room is big enough for everyone to witness it._  
They all nod.  
Vito: _As interesting as mage politics is we are here for a reason. Pitch fifteen minutes._


	6. Dinner

Harry stumbles through the floo and chucks his bag and broom onto the sofa then runs out and up to the great hall. He goes in and collapses down onto the bench next to Draco and pulls out one of his headphones.  
Draco: Where have you been all day?  
Harry: Training. I’m bloody exhausted.  
He starts piling his plate with veg and some of the vegetarian sausages the elves made for him.  
Blaise: Where’d you get that tracksuit?  
The tracksuit Harry is wearing is green with white trim and Harry has a red polo shirt on underneath.  
Harry: It’s part of the stuff I got at the start of the season when I started on the Italy 11 to 16 quidditch team. I’ve been at training all day.  
Pansy: What time did it start?  
Harry: Half five. But you have to be there fifteen minutes before.  
Pansy: You’ve been training for twelve hours?!  
Harry: Yeah due to us all going to different schools that have various different levels of training so we have to work harder on Saturdays. We’ve got a friendly against Bulgaria next month and their seeker is a guy called Victor Krum. He’s fourteen and about six foot square. Plus Bulgaria plays dirty. We’re going to get clarted if we don’t work hard.  
Marcus: Where do your teammates go to school?  
Harry: Marcello goes to Durmstrang, Cosimo goes to Castelobruxo, Lorenzo goes to Ilvermorny, Fia goes to Beauxbatons, Mattia and Eila are homeschooled. Oh Dray, Marcello says that Karkaroff is coming to the Bulgaria friendly next month.  
Draco: I'll write to Father.  
Harry: Okay.  
Marcus: What broom do you use for matches?  
Harry: I use a Nebula.  
Marcus: How did you get one of those?  
Harry: I was a start of season gift from the company that makes them. Our entire team and our coach got one each.  
Marcus: How did you get your Nimbus 2000?  
Harry: Coach got us all one to use at school or home for our birthdays.  
Draco: I remember. You’re so lucky.  
Harry: I suppose I am, aren’t I?  
They continue eating when Fawkes flies over to Harry and lands on his shoulder.  
Harry: Hello.  
The phoenix chirps softly as a greeting. He drops the note into Harry’s lap. Harry pets the phoenix then opens the note.

Harry,

Please can you come to my office after dinner? I would like to talk to you about something.

Dumbledore

Harry: When in the bloody hell will he learn? Only my consort can address me as ‘Harry’.  
Luna: I don’t think he ever will learn, Har.  
The dark mage turns around and smiles at Luna. They hug.  
Harry: Budge over Draco, so Lu can sit down.  
Draco moves over and Luna sits down between Harry and Draco.  
Luna: How was training?  
Harry: Tiring. I think Coach is right to train us hard but twelve hours of training hard is slightly excessive. We would have gone on longer but Fia had to get back because the French minister is arriving today and she’s one of the quidditch captains so has to be there.  
Luna: How is everyone?  
Harry: Marcello is desperately trying to not get hexed by Krum. So I may or may not have put a protective layer of magic around him so he doesn’t get hurt before the Bulgaria friendly. In fact I did it to the whole team.  
Pansy: Isn’t that against the rules?  
Harry: As long as it’s off before we go out onto the pitch on match day then it’s fine.  
Pansy nods.  
Luna: Which teacher are you taking?  
Harry: Sev. I think. Let me ask him.  
He opens up the mental bond between them.  
_Harry: Sevy?_  
_Severus: Yes love?_  
_Harry: Dumbles has asked to speak to me after dinner. Will you come with me?_  
_Severus: Of course._  
_Harry: Thank you._  
_Severus: How was training?_  
_Harry: Tiring but good. I’ll tell you later._  
_Severus: Okay. Love you._  
_Harry: Love you too._  
_He closes the bond._  
Draco: What did he say?  
Harry: That he would.  
Luna: Oh good. What did they feed you at lunch?  
Harry: We had veggie sticks and dips. There was something from everyone’s school countries and then there was also a Greek yoghurt dip that is my absolute favourite. Coach said that it was the exact recipe that my house elves use, hence why it was so good.  
Pansy: What was your favorite?  
Harry: I really liked the Molho de Alho.  
Milli: What’s that?  
Harry: It’s a garlic sauce. It was so good.  
Milli: I would have thought that it’d just be sandwiches, that’s normally what quidditch teams feed their players.  
Harry: Not in Italy. At lunches they give us food from all over the world so no matter where we are we will know of a dish that we like that we can eat. None of us eat meat and Fia and I have allergies.  
Marcus: What too?  
Harry: Fia can’t eat gluten, it would kill her if she did and I have the same problem with strawberries.  
Vince: How did you find out?  
Harry: Luc took Draco and I to Wimbledon and as is the tradition of Wimbledon goers we ate strawberries and cream. I ate one of those red fuckers and I started struggling to breath. The on site paramedics gave me an injection and I was fine, now I have to carry around an epipen just in case. If I ever say that I need my epipen it’s in the left inside pocket of my jacket or the left pocket of my trousers.  
They all nod.  
Milli: How does it work?  
Harry: You take the cap off then stab it into my thigh.  
Marcus: Does it work through clothes?  
Harry: Yes.


	7. Dumbledore being Dumbledore

Harry and Sev are on their way to Dumbledore’s office.  
Severus: What were you telling the Slytherins about? They all looked to be paying you their utmost attention.  
Harry: I was telling them about my epipen.  
Severus: Good. It’s important that they know.  
Harry: I know. Everyone who has my mark knows now.  
Severus nods.  
Harry: Cosimo was saying that they’d been learning about the war in History and now most of their third year wants to join. I was thinking we could do a full meeting and marking ceremony at some point after the Bulgaria friendly.  
Severus: Sounds good.  
Harry: I was thinking Potter Manor since the ritual room is big enough for everyone.  
Severus: Okay. How was training?  
Harry: Hard. Coach is pushing us all to play the very best we can since Bulgaria plays dirty. I’m looking forward to the challenge of seeking against Victor Krum though. I reckon that he’s probably going to try and insult me to unnerve me but I’ve trained for that. Coach got me to catch the snitch whilst the entire team was shouting insults at me. I did not know that Fia knew such scathing words. It was great. They did not hold back. Fia said afterwards that she just channeled her mother, who refuses to come to the Bulgaria friendly because I’m spreading lies and am a danger to society. Severus: Who did she give her tickets too?  
Harry: Madame Maxine who thinks that I can’t do any damage to anyone because I’m only an eleven year old who’s on the wrong side of five foot and then a couple of her french friends.  
Severus: I’m glad she found someone to come watch her.  
Harry: Me too. Marcello says that Krum has given one of his tickets to Karkaroff. I’ve told Draco so he can give Luc the heads up.  
Severus: I am not looking forward to that match now.  
Harry: Yeah but you’ve got the ultimate one up on him. You haven’t had the dark mark on your arm in a decade and you’re my consort when he is too much of an arse to even be in my ranks.  
Severus: I hadn’t thought about that. Oh he’ll be so cross.  
Harry: Plus one of his second year students bears my mark.  
Severus: Yes.  
They arrive at the gargoyle in front of Dumbledore’s office.  
Severus: Mars Bar.  
They go up the moving stairs and Harry knocks on the door.  
Dumbledore: Come in.  
The dark mage and his consort go in.  
Dumbledore: Severus why are you here?  
Harry: Because of the students’ rights policy made by the four founders of this school that says that if the headmaster or mistress wishes to speak with a student the student may ask a teacher to accompany them and the teacher has a duty to say yes.  
Phineas: He’s right, Dumbledore.  
Dumbledore: Sit down, both of you.  
Harry quickly layers them both in some protective magic and they sit down.  
Dumbledore: Harry, everyone was so worried. Where did you go during the day?  
Harry: One, I highly doubt that anyone was worried and two, since when did I need to tell you where I go?  
Dumbledore: I am the headmaster of this school and I need to keep everyone safe.  
Harry: From my outfit can’t you guess where I have been since quarter past five this morning?  
Dumbledore: Not really.  
Harry: I was in Italy playing quidditch.  
Dumbledore: You don’t need to go all the way to Italy to play quidditch.  
Harry: So next Saturday you’re going to bring my coach and two of my teammates from Italy, one from France, one from Brazil, one from Bulgaria and one from the States all the way here for our training session? Good luck with that one.  
Dumbledore: You’re on a team?  
Harry: Yes. How’d you think I got onto the Slytherin team with no tryout? I’m a junior international quidditch player.  
Dumbledroe: How?  
Harry: I got talent spotted at the national under 11s quidditch final last season. I started on the 11 to 16 national team in March. Now if you’d excuse me but I’m rather tired and I would like to go to bed.  
He and Severus stand then walk out.


	8. Raymond Russel putting his foot in it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not being paid or anything to include a mention of Look Away by Stephen Puth. It's just a good song. Go listen to it.

Harry is sat in the library the next day, vibing to Look Away by Stephen Puth, drafting the promises that he’s going to make at the end of the month when someone sits down at his table. Harry looks up from his book and pulls out a headphone.  
Harry: Yes?  
Raymond: I’m so sorry about the other day, it was Hermione’s idea and I just got dragged along.  
Harry: Cut the bull shit. What do you want?  
Raymond: Well you’re really cute and I was wondering if you’d watch me at the quidditch game on Sunday then maybe come to the party afterwards. I’d really like to get to know you better.  
Harry: I’m flattered. You’re playing in the match on Sunday?  
Raymond: Yes. I’m the Gryffindor seeker.  
Harry: And you want me to go into the lions’ den because?  
Raymond: I’m going to be really honest here, I want you to be my boyfriend.  
Harry: You see this here?  
He points to the paper in front of him.  
Raymond: Yes.  
Harry: Every ten years a mage and their consort re-promise themselves to each other, it’s a bit like renewing wedding vows, I am currently writing my promises ready for when the ten years is up next month. And you have just told me, a member of the Slytherin quidditch team, who “Gryffindor’s super secret new seeker” is. Thank you. That’ll be very useful information.  
Raymond: What?!  
Harry: You just fell for a little thing called a trick. I’m a Slytherin, mind games and trickery is what we do. My team is now on a level playing field with your team. Oh wait we’re not are we? I’m a junior international quidditch player which means that I’m a much higher standard of seeker than you.  
Raymond: I have a comet two-forty.  
Harry: I’m either playing on a Nimbus 2000 or a Nebula. I haven’t decided yet and it all depends how dirty my Nebula gets at training on Saturday.  
Raymond: Gryffindor has the pitch on Saturday.  
Harry: I mean at training with my team back home. Now if you’d excuse me I do have things to be doing as of this moment in time.  
He puts his headphone back in and carries on writing.


	9. Slytherin vs Gryffindor

Marcus: Right everyone, first match of the school season. Gryffindor. They have a new seeker that they were planning on not letting us know who they are but thanks to our junior international quidditch player being rather attractive we’ve found out. Hadrian, if you’d do the honors.  
Harry: It’s Raymond Russle.  
Adrian: You’re joking.  
Harry: Nope. He told me himself whilst he was trying to flirt with me.  
Cloe: He was doing what? That’s a major breach in etiquette. Everyone knows you have a consort. They might not know who it is but still. He should not have done that.  
Harry: I know Cloe, but he’s on Dumbledore’s side and Dumbledore doesn’t do etiquette.  
Severus comes into the changing room.  
Harry: Hi Sev.  
Severus: Hello Harry. I know that you don’t have a keeper so I brought in some outside help.  
From out behind Severus steps Fia.  
Fia: Hi guys.  
Harry: Fia!  
They hug.  
Harry: You look good in those robes.  
Fia: I mean it’s not that different from our normal robes.  
Harry: Yeah. Thanks Sev.  
Severus: It’s no problem.  
Harry kisses his consort. Fred and George wolf whistle.  
Severus: I’ve got to get back to the stands. Dumbledore will get suspicious otherwise.  
Harry: Bye.  
Severus: Goodbye and good luck, all of you.  
He walks out and Harry looks like a love sick puppy.  
Fia: Sit down Mr Love Sick Puppy.  
Harry: Fuck off.

Severus arrives in the teachers’ box to see Madame Maxine sat next to a pissed off looking Albus Dumbledore.  
Olimp: Severus!  
Severus: Hello.  
Olimp: I trust that your team know what they’re doing with Fia. I can’t have her harmed. She plays for Italy.  
Severus: As does Hadrian Potter.  
Olimp: Hadrian Potter is on your team? Wonderful.  
Minerva looks concerned. Severus sits down next to her.  
Severus: *smug* Something the matter Minerva?  
Minerva: How on earth is Gryffindor supposed to win when Slytherin has two international quidditch players?  
Severus: I think that this year the cup is staying in my office.  
Minerva doesn’t reply and that just makes Severus even more smug. The Gryffindor team walks out onto the pitch.  
Lee: Here’s this year’s Gryffindor team. Olly Wood as captain and keeper; Angelina Johnson, Katie Bell and Alicia Spinette as chasers, Heaven and Nevaeh Holdsworth as beaters and Raymond Russle as seeker.  
The Slytherin team walk out onto the pitch looking incredibly confident.  
Lee: And here’s a revised version of this year’s Slytherin quidditch team. Marcus Flint as captain and one of the chasers; Cloe and Cole Valentine as the other two chasers; Fred and George Weasley as beaters; Lord Hadrian Potter as seeker and Fia Amalfitano from Beauxbatons who is standing in for Draco Malfoy as keeper. Mr Malfoy was hexed by an unknown student this morning and is unable to play. Fun Fact Lord Potter and Miss Amalfitano both play for the Italy 11 to 16 quidditch team. Merlin our chances at victory are slim today.


	10. The After Party

It’s three am the next day and Sev walks into the Slytherin common room and everyone is still partying hard. He claps his hands and a resounding boom goes around the room. Everyone turns and looks at him.  
Severus: To bed, all of you. Harry, Fia, over here now.  
They stumble over to Sev whilst everyone else legs it to bed. Severus grabs Harry’s hand and Fia’s wrist. They walk {in Harry and Fia’s case stumble} back to Sev’s quarters. He deposits the two of them on the sofa and sits down in one of the armchairs.  
Severus: How much did you drink?  
Fia: I dunno.  
Harry decides that instead of answering the question he will try and get Sev to not punish them but being incredibly cute. He gets up and then plonks himself into Sev’s lap, then smiles at him. Sev just raises an eyebrow.  
Severus: Tomorrow neither of you are getting a hangover draught.  
Fia: I’ve got to go back to fucking Frace.  
Severus: You should have thought about that.  
Harry: But Sevy...  
Severus: No. You are both going to sleep and I will wake you both up in time for breakfast.  
He picks Harry up and waves his hand. The sofa Fia is sat on turns into a bed.  
Harry: It’s so hot when you do that.  
Fia: Go flirt somewhere fucking else. M’ trying to sleep here.  
Harry: Oh do bugger off.


	11. Severus and Draco vs Karkaoff

Severus walks into the box that he has been assigned to. Who is currently the only person in the box? Igor Karkaroff. Bloody fanfuckingtastic. Severus sits down and just looks at the stadium, where the sun is positioned, etc. All things that Harry had checked himself when they had first arrived, then had gone on a long rant about where the sun would be positioned when they go out and who is going to get blinded by it. In a box across the stadium he sees Sirius and Remus Lupin both smirking at him for his bad luck at getting sat with Karkaroff. Severus just rolls his eyes. He then realises that the man in question has been trying to get his attention. Severus turns to him and raises an eyebrow.  
Severus: Yes?  
Karkaroff: Since when were you interested in quidditch?  
Severus: Since when was it any of your business?  
Draco: Nice one Uncle Sev.  
Severus: Thank you, Draco.  
Draco sits down next to Sev with Lucius on his other side.  
Severus: I take it that you all will be getting extremely drunk again tonight.  
Draco: Yeah. It’ll be great. I left Pansy who was doing war paint on everyone in the colours of the Italian flag. The radio is all set up, we managed to persuade Professor Flitwick to do a translation charm on it because the only one of us who can speak Italian is Blaise and even then he’s not that good.  
Severus: Who’s listening at the castle?  
Draco: All the Slytherins plus Longbottom, Finigan, Thomas, Chang, McMillan, Fletcher, Diggory and Lady Lovegood. Longbottom was saying that something very similar is going on in the Lion’s den but they all are supporting Bulgaria. You’d think after that quidditch match a couple of weeks ago that they’d have learnt. Italy is the superior team.  
Karkaroff: I wouldn’t be so sure of that.  
Draco: You clearly haven’t seen them play yet then. They have something your team doesn’t.  
Karkaroff: And what’s that?  
Draco: They are a team not a group of individuals that happen to wear the same uniform, yes they all are amazing at what they do but they support each other in and out of the stadium which is something your team could never do. Krum’s head is too far up his own arse for that. The Bulgaria team acts like they are the most powerful wizards in the world when they’re really not.  
Karkaroff: Your little Italian team doesn’t know what power is if it were to slap them across the face.  
Draco: Really? I would say they did, afterall Hadrian is the current dark mage.


	12. The Press Confence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _Italics_ is Italian.  
>  **Bold** is Bulgarian.

Commentator: Potter has seen something! Is it the snitch?! AND YES IT IS!! POTTER HAS CAUGHT THE SNITCH!! ITALY WINS 350 TO 20!!! ANOTHER AMAZING PERFORMANCE FROM POTTER!!!  
The Slytherin common room goes up in cheers.  
Adrian: Take that Karkaroff!  
Pansy: I bet the Gryffindors are all so cross!  
Neville: We won’t hear the end of this for weeks!  
Seamus: Who cares?!  
Everyone: WE DON’T!!

Hadrian has just landed and he’s swarmed by reporters.  
Rita: Rita Seeker, the Daily Prophet. Mr Potter what does it feel like having won your first international match since you started at Hogwarts?  
Harry: It feels surreal. Like I’ve managed to win a match where everyone is two, three, years older than me and I’ve just started at school. It’s crazy.  
**Lala: Lala Andonov, Bulgaria Today. What do you think the reaction will be like when you get back to Hogwarts?**  
**Harry: I think that it’ll be intense. I’ve got a lot of friends listening back home who all can get quite loud when excited about something.**  
_Gabriella: Gabriella Amato, Young Quidditch. What house were you sorted into at Hogwarts?_  
_Harry: Slytherin._  
Rita: Does that put you at odds with Dumbledore who is said to be your mentor?  
Harry: Dumbledore is not my mentor. He is a liar and a fool. If he had had his way when my parents were murdered I would have had to go to live with my muggle relatives who hate magic.  
_Dario: Dario Bruni, Quidditch Union Weekly. Why would Dumbledore want to put you in such a place?_  
_Harry: Because I know the truth about his lies and if I grew up not knowing about magic then I would not know that I am a mage so he would be able to control me._  
**Lala: Lord Potter, what kind of mage are you?**  
**Harry: Dark.**  
Rita: So Dumbledore is your balance?  
Harry: No. Dumbledore is not a mage in the first place. My balance is a maga by the name of Luna Lovegood.  
_Mia: Mia Bianco, Quidditch Across the Globe. Have you had any interactions with Dumbledore so far?_  
_Harry: Unfortunately so. There was a confrontation on the train and then last month I was called into his office because I had left campus to go to training and hadn’t told him._  
**Anzhelo: Approximately how big of a following do you have? Anzhelo Kovalenkov, Quidditch News.**  
**Harry: I do have quite a large following that spans multiple different countries. I will not say where as it is my followers’ decision if they want to reveal themselves.**  
Rita: Do you have any requirements for people to become one of your followers?  
Harry: Not really. Pureblood supremacists are a no purely because I will take anyone and I don’t want other followers feeling scared to go to meetings.


	13. Post Match Dinner

Harry walks into the great hall. Everyone who listened to the match in the Slytherin common room start clapping and cheering. Luna {who, like everyone else, does have the Italian flag on her cheeks} gets up from the Ravenclaw table and walks over to Harry. They hug. Dumbledore stands up.  
Dumbledore: SILENCE!!  
Everyone shuts up and looks at Dumbledore.  
Dumbledore: Mr Potter...  
Harry: It’s Lord Potter to you. How many times?  
Dumbledore: After dinner you will come to my office.  
Harry: What have I done now?  
Ron: What you told those reporters was lies!  
Raymond: Yeah!  
Luna: No it wasn’t. I am a maga and Dumbledore is lying.  
Hermione: If you’re the light maga then who were the previous light mages?  
Luna: James Potter and Fleamont Potter before him.  
Dumbledroe: Harry you need to stop lying!  
Harry: Only one person is allowed to call me Harry and that’s my consort.  
Pansy: Italy supporters let’s fuck this and have dinner in the Slytherin common room!  
Harry and Luna walk out with over a quarter of the school following.  
Minnie: Think one of us should go and keep an eye on things.  
Severus: The worst that’s going to happen is they all get drunk which is probably planned for and they all have brewed hangover cures since they know that I won’t give them any.  
Dumbledore: Where are they getting the alcohol?!  
Severus: I honestly don’t know.  
Minnie: There are eleven year olds drinking?  
Severus: Yes. If you were in their shoes you would too.  
Minnie: What do you mean?  
Severus: Well pretty much every student currently sat in this room think that the Slytherins are evil. Most of the Slytherins struggle with that and “turn dark”. I’m incredibly glad that the current dark mage is nothing like the previous one as we would probably have all the sixth and seventh year Slytherins being murderers by now. Yes most of them carry the mark of the dark mage but Hadrian is close with every single one of the people that carry his mark. Which also means that if anyone double crosses him he could ruin them.  
Minnie: Don’t you think that it’s a lot of weight on his shoulders? He is only eleven after all.  
Severus: If he knew he couldn’t handle it he wouldn’t have taken so many followers in the first place. Yes it is a big responsibility but he knows that people need him so he’s there for them.  
Minnie: He comes across as not liking the fame he gets for defeating He-who-must-not-be-named.  
Severus: He doesn’t. The only reason he survived is because of mage lore. A current mage or maga can not kill a future mage or maga and because of Lily’s sacrifice the spell backfired.  
Minnie: If he doesn’t like the fame then why do international quidditch?  
Severus: Because then he becomes famous for actually doing something he has control over rather than just a bit of a misunderstanding on the part of 99.9% of the population of this country.


End file.
